Hasta el último momento
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Los conocía mejor que nadie, por eso podía interpretar todo lo que pasaba por su mente.Por eso hasta el último momento mantuvo en alto su actuación.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta el último momento<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

El amor era irracional, Mikoto Uchiha lo sabía mejor que nadie. Anclada en su sitio, tomando una taza de té con los ojos cerrados finge no ver como la grieta entre su familia crece día con día. Casi despreocupadamente despide con un beso a su hijo menor, con una sonrisa perfectamente plasmada en su bello rostro a su hijo mayor y con una firme mirada al hombre que amaba.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, ella lo sabía. Era imposible.

Simplemente esperaría.

Esperaría a que todo llegara a su fin, como siempre supo que sucedería desde que tuvo uso de razón y comprendió que su familia era temida. Porque el miedo sembraba desconfianza y la desconfianza traía traición y destrucción. Y la destrucción sería el final sangriento de los Uchiha. Todos lo sabían, unos simplemente fingían no saber, otros ni se preocupaban por eso, el resto luchaba por una última oportunidad. Fugaku, él era de los que pensaban que no se irían sin luchar. Y ella, ella simplemente seguía a Fugaku.

Habiendo participado de la vida Shinobi ella comprendía el punto de su esposo, había una cosa por sobre todo para un ninja y aun mas si era un Uchiha. Su honor.

Si, el honor estaba sobre todas las cosas. Sería una deshonra ser destruidos tan fácilmente, sería una humillación que el glorioso clan Uchiha fuera aniquilado sin dar batalla. Sería una vergüenza quedar sumisos y esperar su hora, cuando ninjas o no, los Uchiha no habían nacido para arrodillarse ante nadie.

Rebelión lo llamarían algunos.

Traición lo llamarían todos.

Justicia lo llamaría ella, porque se recibe lo que se da.

Ellos habían recibido miradas fulminantes, susurros maliciosos, palabras hipócritas y deseos oscuros. Exilio por lealtad y opresión por protección. Reducidos y presionados dentro de su propia aldea, nadie podía esperar que se mantuvieran sumisos para siempre. A ella misma le molestaba esa situación. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si día tras día tenía que ver partir a sus hijos hacia un lugar que ya no era seguro desde hace mucho tiempo y que en realidad, quizá, nunca fue seguro. Porque simplemente vivió una falsa ilusión, porque tras un velo de fantasía quiso ocultar la realidad construyendo su familia y su hogar sobre cimientos que se destruían con un soplo de crueldad.

Su hijo era la mayor prueba de todo eso.

Y ella lo sabía muy bien, se recibe lo que se da. Por eso, cuando el momento llegue no reclamara. No tenía derecho alguno. Pero esperaba algún día poder obtener algo de perdón del hijo al que no pudo rescatar. Esperaba que algún día Itachi pudiera comprender sus acciones y las de Fugaku. Que no los juzgara. Que los perdonara y entendiera sin importar cuan egoísta sonara.

Sus ojos negros como su vida desde el ataque del Kyūbi, brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. No derramó ninguna, ya se había cansado de lamentar la tragedia que marcó su vida y la de su clan desde ese odiado día. Se cansó de llorar por el desprecio, por los susurros, por la humillación, por las ofensas. Se cansó de todo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir actuando, no dejar que Sasuke, el único que en su inocencia de niño aún no comprendía nada, viera a su clan del que tan orgulloso estaba, humillado.

Y por eso, por Sasuke, por el clan y por el honor dejaba que su hijo mayor sirviera de sacrificio.

Como un cerdo al matadero.

Y se odiaba por eso, porque podía decir las palabras que acabaran con eso, que detuvieran a Fugaku, porque sabía que una sola palabra le haría reconsiderar las cosas, le harían titubear y su hijo no tendría por qué cargar con ese insoportable peso. Pero no podía, no lo haría. Porque la rebelión era por el honor y su sentido de justicia. Y ser asesinados por desconocidos para ellos sería la peor humillación. Los Uchiha eran demasiado orgullosos, sólo otro podía limpiar un poco su odio aunque fuera con sangre.

_Ustedes son la vergüenza de Konoha… algún día su clan maldito perecerá entre las llamas del infierno al que pertenecen._

_Tal vez, Danzou, pero sólo un Uchiha acabaría con otro, y sólo un genio con todos._

Unas simples palabras cavaron el destino maldito de su hijo, y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que salieron de sus labios. Que ella fue la que empezó todo eso sin querer, sin darse cuenta que por orgullo y resentimiento ante las ofensas del anciano le dio la clave para acabar por convertir todo en un verdadero infierno. Fugaku por defender al clan, llevado y cegado por resentimiento, orgullo y ambición infiltró a Itachi en los ANBUS para hacer más fácil el golpe de estado, sin saber lo que ella hizo. Sin comprender que Itachi con su estricto sentido de lealtad y bienestar los traicionaría primero a ellos que a la aldea a la que juró proteger con su vida. Derramaría su sangre para salvar la de inocentes, convirtiéndose en el títere de Danzou y abriendo el camino hacia el círculo de ambición y poder que conllevaba su apellido maldito. Un círculo que finalizaría sólo cuando el clan Uchiha fuera redimido.

Y hasta que eso llegara, debía cerrar los ojos, sonreír y actuar.

Debía apoyar a Fugaku, sonreír a Sasuke y preocuparse por Itachi.

Porque no sólo el clan y su esposo han cometido errores, ella también lo ha hecho, el peor de todos, sacrificar a sus hijos por el honor. Porque el callar es el peor error de todos.

Pero los amaba, los amaba más que a su propia vida por eso siguió con la actuación fingiendo no saber nada ni comprender lo que sucedería, siguió fingiendo que tenían una perfecta vida feliz, porque en su mundo de ensueño eso era lo que más anhelaba. Que su familia viviera lo que no podía vivir por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella simplemente unía los deseos de ellos y los plasmaba como mejor podía: con sonrisas, palabras, consejos y apoyo. Construyendo una vez mas, falsas ilusiones. Porque su amor le impedía dejar paso a la realidad. Y sabía que en el fondo, sin mostrar nada ellos se lo agradecían mudamente, sin gestos ni palabras, sólo con una mirada fugaz.

Los conocía mejor que nadie, por eso podía interpretar todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Por eso hasta el último momento mantuvo en alto su actuación. Aun cuando semanas después, al entrar Itachi a la habitación donde Fugaku y él hablaban de sus hijos con orgullo y preocupación, intentó ir a por ella primero, luego de haber acabado con todos fuera. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo para derramarlas ante el giro brusco que dio Fugaku para, sabiendo que no podía pararlo y tampoco queriendo, protegerla con su cuerpo del ataque fatal. Un grito silencioso escapó de su garganta al negarse a soltar a Fugaku en medio de la caída, facilitándole el siguiente paso a Itachi.

No hubo palabras, tampoco gestos, pero en los últimos instantes de Fugaku supo que él estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, arrepentido y orgulloso de que su hijo al final fuera capaz de parar todo el río de sangre que al final hubieran brotado con sus acciones. Que aunque fuese de esa manera limpiara el nombre de los Uchiha.

Lo mismo pasó con Itachi, su hijo no dijo nada, ningún gesto, ninguna palabra. Nada. Pero su mirada que se posó sobre ella con la misma fuerza con la que la de Fugaku, le dijo todo y a la vez nada. Él no la culpaba, pero ella lo haría siempre, aún después de muerta porque los ojos vacíos de Itachi le estremecían, porque le hacían comprender cuan atormentado viviría hasta morir.

Jamás quiso eso.

Jamás.

Por última vez memorizó esas facciones y acariciando con sus últimas fuerzas el rostro maltrecho de su esposo, que estaba sobre ella al haberla protegido en vano, cerró los ojos, viendo otra vez ese mundo perfecto que tanto se había empeñado en construir en compensación por la crueldad de la realidad.

_Sasuke, Itachi y Fugaku sonrieron sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando como siempre, la cena caliente y deliciosa. Ella con un delantal terminó de remover la olla y con una gran y feliz sonrisa sirvió, sentándose a escuchar las quejas de Sasuke sobre su entrenamiento, sonriendo a Itachi que con un imperceptible gesto en su apuesto rostro comió escuchando atentamente a su hermano menor. Fugaku hizo un leve gesto, desapercibido por los demás y ella acudió al instante, sentándose a su lado, retando a Sasuke para que se mantuviera más calmado._

_Fugaku apenas movió su mano, tocando la punta de sus dedos suavemente sin quitar la mirada de su comida, con su expresión de siempre._

_Mikoto sonrió, no se apartó pero tampoco intentó profundizar más el leve tacto._

_Fugaku era así, esas leves y pocas muestras de afecto eran las razones por las que, a pesar de ser un matrimonio por conveniencia, había terminado profundamente enamorada de él. Esos momentos eran los que mas atesoraba._

_Y en su mundo perfecto, esas muestras de cariño siempre estaban presentes._

Abrió los ojos débilmente, viendo como Itachi alzaba un kunai, los ojos de él estaban nublados de lágrimas.

Sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas, moviendo apenas los labios.

_Te amo, hijo. Perdóname._

El kunai se alzó veloz y mortal…

_Yo también, no hay nada que perdonar._

…y se enterró en su cuerpo, en un punto vital.

Las fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonaron, cerró los ojos siendo consciente de que ya no los abriría más y dio su último suspiro.

Su amor no los salvó de la realidad, pero los falsos sueños que construyó sobre cimientos inexistentes les dieron una felicidad falsa y efímera que valió la pena.

Hasta el último momento pudo hacer algo por ellos.

.

* * *

><p><em>No sé si salió bien o no, quise expresar como muchas, ese último momento, lamento si salió OoC, estoy trabajando en ello, sé que después podré hacer algo más IC o al menos eso creo.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea algo, últimamente estoy sin inspiración ni motivación y simplemente no sé que hacer. Espero que los que me leen comprendan que no estoy en mi mejor momento. Cuando la inspiración llegue, actualizaré._

_Bueno, es todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
